degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ihearteligold/Eclare fanfiction?
ok so ive been reading everybodys fan fic nd i just got inspired soo...lemme kno what you think. its my first one!!! ''BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE--'' Clare was startled awake by her alarm clock. She shut it off, got up, and walked to her closet. She sighed as she put on her polo and khakis, and her mind went astray... Get away from me... I backed up against the lockers as Fitz got closer... Clare walked to the bathroom... Please, don't do this-''' '''Someone's gotta shut you up! NO!!! Clare shuddered as she remembered the night her heart stopped, the day she nearly lost the boy she loved. She began to walk to school, still lost in the tragedy that took place before break. Eli slid to the floor, his eyes empty, disbelieving. I ran to him and all i could think was, "Eli! Please, no...Eli! Eli. . ." "Clare? Clare, are you ok?" Clare blinked, looked around. She was standing in front of the school steps. Somehow Eli had appeared beside her, his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking. "Clare?" "Um...sorry yeah it's just...I didn't get a good sleep last night." He looked at her with uncertain eyes. Clare tried to change the subject. "I never thought I'd see the day that you, Eli Goldsworthy, would actually NOT wear a Dead Hand t-shirt." He smirked. "Trust me. It's not something I'm proud of." He put his arm around her as they walked into the school. As they approached Clare's locker, they saw Adam looking very uncomfortable. He kept touching his head. "I CAN"T DO THIS!" Eli and Clare looked at each other, then at Adam. "What?" they said together. "THIS!!! My lack of a beanie!! I might as well be naked..." It was silent for a second, then they all started laughing as they walked to class. *Lunch* Clare was silent as she, Eli, and Adam sat eating their lunch. Everyone is acting so normal. How can I just forget what happened? What Eli did? Sure, I didn't need to worry about bullies anymore. The one I'd been worrying about for so long was gone. I should be ecstatic. But what Eli went through, what I was put through... "What do you say, Clare?" "Huh?" "The Dot after school? Just you and me?" Eli repeated. "Oh uhh...yeah sure, Eli..." He smiled at her, and she blushed. He turned back to Adam, and Clare sighed.'' I guess it's now or never to tell him how I feel...'' *The Dot* Clare and Eli sat at there usual table by the window of The Dot. They were being quiet, and Eli knew something was wrong. "Clare. Is there something you're not telling me?" Clare looked up, looked almost scared. "Eli, I--I don't know if--that night was so--" She took a deep breath. "Eli, I think we should take a break for awhile." "What?!" Eli looked horrified. "I'm sorry, Eli but--I need some time to myself. That night keeps reliving itself in my head and...I think I need more time." "Clare...Clare please don't--I need you." She was crying. All she could whisper was "I'm sorry" as she got up and began to leave. "Clare wait--" Eli followed her outside. "Talk to me, please." "I have to get home. Just--please...just leave me alone." Eli grabbed her arm. Pulled her close to him. "I know I put you through hell those last couple of days before break, Clare, and I hate myself for it but...I told you--promised you--that that was all over. I told you I would stop just for you, because I don't want to hurt you again." She just looked at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. Eli wiped it away with his finger, caressed her cheek. They looked into each other's eyes and...Eli kissed her. Kissed her as though he would never be able to again, and maybe this was the case. He pulled away, so slowly, and looked at her. Clare was still crying, and she looked torn. She whispered, "Eli...", before she turned and walked away from him. Well thats it 4 my first story!!! tell me what yuu think plzz and ill keep trying my hardest if you want more!!! :)) Category:Blog posts